The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method of transmitting and receiving a signal in a system supporting Time Division Duplex (TDD) and an apparatus for the same.
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication among multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmit power, etc.) thereamong. For example, multiple access systems include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, and a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system.